


Buck Wilmington One Liners

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-09
Updated: 2010-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Buck's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buck Wilmington One Liners

07 Hat

Buck snatched the hat off JD's head and dropped it in the horse trough with a grin - the boy needed a lesson in style; maybe he could set Ezra on him.

12 Poker

Buck tossed his cards down on the table in disgust; one day he was going to learn to only play for matchsticks when Ezra was dealing the cards.

13 Dancing Girls

Buck grinned and pulled the closest girl onto his lap and kissed her, laughing when she shook her head at him and wriggled away; maybe next time.

14 Brothel

Buck bent over the young woman's hand and kissed it before tipping his hat to her and slipping away; even a whore deserved to be treated like a lady.

17 Duel

Buck tried to remember what he'd been taught by Nathan and Ezra and not just wave the sword around wildly, but it was hard when he just wanted to kick the pompous Don's ass.

19 Tracker

Buck leaned forwards, sliding his hand into Vin's hair and tugging his head backwards as he sucked a dark mark on the other man's throat.

22 Snake Oil

Buck smiled grimly as he and Josiah 'escorted' the snake oil salesman out of town; if people needed healing they had Nathan, and if they wanted to throw their hard earned money away they had Ezra; they didn't need a conman.

29 Beans

Buck dished up their dinner and muffled a grin when Ezra rolled his eyes - it might not be sophisticated food but he liked beans.

36 Gambler

Buck stroked his moustache and laughed wickedly before scooping the gambler up, tossing him over his shoulder, and carrying him off to bed.

43 Buffalo

Buck made a face when Chris offered him some of the dried buffalo meat; the thing he hated most about long cattle runs was the food.


End file.
